


Come With Me

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, Winter Palace, porn without much of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagon finds a small alcove like area at the winter palace and plans on taking advantage of the privacy it offers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me

Nobles, the one group of people Dagon most disliked currently surrounded him. Dagon felt extremely uncomfortable as each noble family attempted presented their daughters to him in hopes he'd take a shine to them. No one cared that he was an elf just that their daughter would be the inquisitors wife. Dagon eventually took refuge by Dorian who seemed to ward off prying nobles. He left Dorians side at one point heading to the lower gardens to speak with Varric when he noticed a small alcove along the corridor. He quickly made his way over to it sliding in to find it big enough for two people with a little extra room to spare.

"Perfect!" Whispered to himself as he slid out of the alcove.

He returned to Dorian tugging on his sleeve.

"Dorian come on I want to show you something."

Dorian looked at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"What on earth is there to show me Amatus?"

Dagon smirked. "You'll see."

Dagon dragged Dorian to the spot he'd found a moment earlier and pulled him into the alcove. He placed his hands on the mans chest as Dorian wrapped his arms around him before looking up into his eyes. Dorian could see what he was doing, he wanted something after all Dagon never uses the so called "puppy" eyes on him unless there was something he wanted. 

Dorian let out a soft sigh. "Alright what is it? You clearly want something from me."

Dagon nodded slightly as he stood on his toes nuzzling the man. Dorian slid his hands down his back grabbing Dagons ass with one hand while gently cupping his crotch. Dorian gently began to stroke Dagons growing erection through his pants. Dagon whined as his body started to tremble from the pleasure building in his body. He had been aching for Dorians touch ever since they had arrived at the palace. He wanted to leave his mark or a mark on the place that night, even if it was a dirty mark. 

"Is this what you want? My, my Amatus. I didn't think you'd be up for this sort of thing."

Dagon tried to glare at him before he started to nip at his neck. "S-shut up!" He let out a small whimper. "Just please....I need you..."

Dorian didn't hesitate a moment longer. He flipped Dagon around pulling his pants down as Dagon undid his shirt. They had to be careful and had to avoid leaving any evidence of what was about to commence. Dagon spread his legs as much as he could as Dorian summoned a grease spell in his hand. Cold calloused fingers probed his ass making him groan and started to even more as Dorian slid one finger into his hole. Dagon covered his mouth moaning and whimpering as Dorian slid another finger in. Dagon could feel his length growing harder and hard with each touch, beads of pre cum were already seeping from its tip. 

"I'm going to push into you now....try not to make too much noise." Dorians whispered seductively into his ear before he sucked on a small spot behind the elf's ear, leaving a small mark.

Dagon gasped when he felt the tip of Dorians cock against his hole. He moaned loudly as Dorian began to gently push into him. He could feel his hole stew aching as Dorian buried his cock within him and felt the other man lean against his back while he adjusted to his throbbing cock. He leaned his head against the wall in front of him, moaning as he took a deep breath.

"I'm going to move Amatus."

And with that Dorian made the first thrust. Dagon cried out although muffled it could still be heard. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the hall as Dorian quicken his pace. There was something erotic about the location they were currently in as well as exciting. Dagon turned his head towards Dorian pulling his close before hissing him. Their teeth clashed with tongues interning as they fought for domain ice over the kiss. Dagon eventually cam with a stagger cry braking the kiss with his spend splattering against the wall in front of him. Dorian could feel the elf tightening around him as he made his final thrust. He grunted and stilled as he filled Dagon with his spend. He leaned against the elf in front of him as he tried to regain his breath. Dagon let out a satisfied sigh as Dorian reeves his cock from him. They quickly cleaned the area themselves before readjusting their clothing and before slipping out of the alcove one by one. 

"Well now..." Dagon straightened himself before gently patting down his uniform to revoke the creases. He turned to Dorian with a large cocky smile on his face. "We should do that again before the night is done hm?"

Dorian nodded as he finished fixing his crooked sash. "I agree, it was quite thrilling."

Dagon smirked tilting his head a bit. "Maybe somewhere more...public next time?"

Dorian looked at him. "Maybe but I digress, we must return to the party before dear Josephine throws a fit." 

Dagon laughed. "I guess your right."

He kissed Dorian on the cheek before walking away. Dorian smirked watching Dagon as he walked away. He'd tried to do this in Tevinter but none of his pervious partners were ballsy enough to try it. Eventually he returned to his spot in the garden and watched Dagon as he traversed the nobles around him. Eventually Dagon managed saved the day but had vanished yet again from the main hall. Dorian found him out on the balcony leaning on the banister and stating off into the distance. 

"An ancient dowager wanted to introduce her twelve daughters to you. I told her that you'd already left." He walked up beside him leaning against the banister as well.

Dagon looked at Dorian with tired eyes. "Thanks...I'd rather not deal with any more prissy nobles."

Dorian smiled. "I don't blame you." He stroked his chin before giving Dagon an "ah ha!" Type look. "You need a distraction and I think I know just the thing." He backed away a bit before he bowed and held his hand out to him.

"Really Dorian?" Dagon chuckled. "I accept your offer." 

Dagon took Dorian's hand and was pulled into a simpler waltz like dance. Eventually he was leaning against the banister with his pants wrapped around his ankles with Dorian thrusting into him yet again. This time, Dagon definitely left his mark. Even after they cleaned he are he noticed a small dark spot on one fi the small pillar connect to the banister. He smiled as he stood up from the ground and followed Dorian into the ballroom. He'd done what he'd came to do and that was to leave his mark.


End file.
